I'll Be Your Best Friend
by QUEENJEAGERJAQUEZ
Summary: after aizen orders grimmjow to kidnap a little girl he slowly gets attached,so when aizen needs her powers to awaken will he be able to follow orders? Stay tuned and you'll find out.


"Ok so you stay here on the swings and when I get back I'll take you to get some ice cream" said Ruby's older brother. "Ok brother." (Her R's sound like W's) So her brother left and Ruby started swinging with her long red hair flowing in the air.

A little while later the sky appeared to have ripped open and a tall muscular man with spiky sky blue hair and blue eyes to match stepped out of the opening and started lowering himself to the ground. Being the four year old she was she love colorful objects so she fell in love with his hair. After he landed on the ground and the swing went up Ruby jumped of the swing and did a flip that would make a gymnast cry. She landed on her feet right in front of him and because she so short she only came up to his shin. She wrapped her arms around his leg, sat down on his foot, and looked up at the man with big red eyes smiled and said "Hi mister" with a high pitched voice. "Uhh Hi there you little runt," was his reply. He tried to get her off but when that didn't work he resorted to kicking his leg back and forth but Ruby thought this was a game so she held on even tighter all the while laughing like crazy. Eventually he got tired and let her just sit there. "So what's your name Runt" the blue haired man asked "My name is Ruby." was the little girl's reply. "Really well that makes things a lot easier for me" said the man. "Huh?" Ruby questioned. "Just make sure that you hang on tight Runt." He ripped open the sky again and jumped back in it with Ruby hanging on his leg screaming. "Will you stop your screaming?" "Well where are we what's this place?"Ruby asked getting frantic. "This place is called garganta" Replied the man. The garganta looks like a mass of swirly purple air that's continuously moving. "Well it's a pretty purple." said Ruby. The blue haired man didn't respond so things got quite as he walked through the garganta. Eventually Ruby got tired of sitting on his foot so she climbed up to his shoulder to sit down like how a monkey climbs a tree. The man looked over toward her with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Did you just climb up me?" "Yeah I did I got tired of hanging onto your leg". He just shook his head at her and kept walking.

A little while later he snapped his fingers and the garganta opened up to show a huge white palace. "Oh wow what's this place mister? It's so big," asked Ruby. "This place is called Las Noches." They walked in the front door and went through many long winding white hallways that were all deserted. After walking around for awhile and still passing by nobody they made it to a big door with a little man standing there with a mask that covered most of his head. "Do you have a reason to see Lord Aizen? He asked." "Of course I do why else would I be here right now." "Very well then you may enter." The tall man and Ruby then walked into the giant room where there was a tall staircase with a giant chair and a man sitting in the chair. The man had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes that looked slightly creepy and a sarcastic smirk on his face. There were two more men standing at the bottom of the stair case. The man on the right had short silver hair, slits for eyes, and a huge creepy smile. The man on the left had long braids, glasses because he was blind, and a serious expression. The man in the chair said "Well hello there since you're back so soon I assume you found Ruby easily". "Yes sir" replied the blue hair man Ruby looked up to where the voice came from and said "Hi Aizen". "Oh hello there Ruby how have you been since I've last seen you". "I been good since then." "That's excellent news. I bet you're wondering why I've sent Grimmjow here to get you from the world of the living." Turning back to Grimmjow she asked "So Grimmjow's your name? He nodded his head yes. She turned back to Aizen and asked "So why did you bring me here?" "Yes well you see I need help with some things that only you can help me with." "Really what would you need my help with?" Ruby asked "I'll explain that to you later." he replied. "Ok then Aizen." Then the man on the right spoke up. "Ruby do you still remember me?" She turned and looked at the silvered haired man carefully and suddenly smiled and said "Hi Gin". She stood up on Grimmjow's shoulder and jumped off his shoulder and across the room and into Gin's arms. Gin held her up and Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have you missed me since I've been gone," asked gin. "Of course I have Gin," was her reply. "Hey Ruby since Lord Aizen will have you here for awhile I think it will be I good idea for you to meet the others who live here." "Oh wow there is others here? I haven't seen anybody since I've been here and we and grim-gr uhh ummm kitty. After only a few minutes she forgot his name. "Yeah I haven't seen anybody since me and Kitty got here." Then Grimmjow decided to speak up. "Uhh kitty? That isn't referred to me is it?" "Yes it is because your name is too hard to say.'Sides, you look like a big kitty when you walk." Gin said "Now all we need to do is get you some cat ears and a tail." Before Grimmjow could protest Lord Aizen reminded Gin about his plan to have Ruby meet all the others in Las Noches. Aizen then sent a messenger to get all of the others who live in the palace.

After the message was sent everyone was sent to a new room, one with a long table and many chairs so that everyone could sit. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and eleven. So are there gonna be more people I'm gonna meet today?" Asked Ruby. "Well not quite I'm sure after word gets out that there's a new person here I'm sure a lot more people will come out to meet you. So everybody who was asked to attend entered the meeting room, as it will now be called, came in and sat down in their respective seats. Then Lord Aizen came in and sat down in his chair that was at the head of the table. Hello my dear espada today we have a new member of our family to join us but first before I introduce her let's have some tea and for her sake some cookies as well." In the background there was a loud and very high pitched YAAAY cookies. In most of the Espada's mind they were wondering why the voice sounded like such a little child's voice. Ruby then ran out from where she and Gin were standing and started jumping up and down trying to reach the table Grimmjow finally got tired of her jumping and picked her up to place her on the table. Gin then walked out and said "sorry lord Aizen but she's a slippery one." "It's alright Gin I know she can be hard to handle when she wants something and decides to go get it." While Aizen and gin where discussing totally unimportant matters Ruby took this time to look at all the people she was about to get introduced to. She saw a sleepy looking man with shoulder length brown hair; a rather tall old looking man with gray hair and a crown thing on his head; a blond lady with tan skin and green eyes; a young looking boy with black hair and half a helmet on his head and emerald eyes; a tall lanky man with creepy eyes and a spoon shaped hood when ruby looked at him she had the urge to eat some cereal after sitting there for awhile thinking about all the cereal she could be eating and then she finished looking at the people at the table. She continued where she left off and looked at where Grimmjow was sitting and thought kitty; a tall dark skinned man with a bony Mohawk thing; a shorter man with pretty pink hair and made a reminder to say she liked his hair; a tall creature with a big tube over what ruby assumed to be his head; and last was a giant tall dark skinned man with a orange pony-tail. After observing all the people at the table it was at that point that the servant man came in with a tray (you know the thing that the waiter people sometimes push to deliver food) and passed out to everybody some tea and cookies. Ruby gave a huge smile said "Yay" and sat down and ate her cookies. Eventually somebody decided to ask Lord Aizen "Um sir who is this girl?" "Hm oh yes, everybody this is Ruby and she will be staying here with us to help me with my plan to destroy the soul society." Ruby then looked up from her plate of cookies smiled and said "Hi." The tall spoon man said "But sir how is this little runt gonna help you take over the soul society." "It's simple really Noritora, Ruby is extremely powerful but the only problem is they are attached to her emotions and are at their most powerful when she is truly upset but she hardly ever gets upset as nothing bothers her." replied Aizen. "So are you going to have somebody train her to better control her powers?" asked the blonde lady. "Yes that's right Hallibel but we will deal with that later." Aizen responded. While Aizen and the people were talking ruby looked up and noticed that most people haven't touched their cookies so Ruby crawled on the table over to Grimmjow and said "psst Kitty." He looked down at her and asked "what do you want" "I wanted to know if you were going to eat those?" she asked pointing to the cookies. Grimmjow gave her an incredulous look but said "here you can have them" sliding the plate toward her. "Oh thank you kitty" Grimmjow looked slightly annoyed and said "Runt I want you to stop calling me Kitty", through clenched teeth. "Aww how sweet Grimmjow, she gave you a pet name" said Gin. What Grimmjow hadn't noticed is that everybody got quiet when they saw Ruby crawl on the table toward Grimmjow with no hesitation so everybody in the room had heard Grimmjow's and Ruby's conversation. Right before Grimmjow made a response to Gin Ruby spoke up and said "Well since you guys are quiet now can I have your cookies too if you don't want them" most of everybody looked shocked since everybody had five cookies and she just ate ten. The old man with the crown spoke up and said "here girl you can have these." Ruby walked over put them on her plate and said "thanks mister." The man then said "My name is not mister from now on you will address me as King Barragan." His sudden outburst had slightly unnerved Ruby but she quickly recovered and bowed her head and responded "yes sir." Everybody was shocked that this little girl who was walking on tables and eating cookies had such good manners. "Well if nobody wants their snack I say give them to ruby she won't let them go to waste." said Aizen. Ruby then jumped up and spun around on her toe and yelled "Yay cookies" The people in the room face vaulted while Aizen opted for a sweat drop. After collecting all the cookies Aizen ended the meeting.

Okay so now that that's done please leave some reviews and tell me how you like it. I'' get the next part up sometime soon (hopefully cuz I been getting in trouble for my grades but that's another story). Laters!


End file.
